


резист энд дизордер

by Elfomanka, gingerminded, iamnotadler



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfomanka/pseuds/Elfomanka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotadler/pseuds/iamnotadler
Summary: Славой Макаллистер. Это всё.ТРЕД ПРО ТО. КТО ТАКОЙ СЛАВОЙ МАКАЛЛИСТЕР:ВОТ ТУТ!!!
Relationships: Slavoj McAllister/ Rogue Amendiares, Slavoj McAllister/Dino Dinovic, Slavoj McAllister/Goro Takemura, Slavoj McAllister/Kerry Eurodyne, Slavoj McAllister/Misty Olszewski, Slavoj McAllister/V, Slavoj McAllister/Viktor Vektor
Kudos: 1





	1. а могли бы пить пиво за гаражами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фем!славой/дино динович

Все начинается с того, что Дино наебенивается.

Ладно, нет, наебенивается он регулярно - Кейси говорит, скорее сраный Найт-сити вдруг станет чистеньким Нью-Йорком из "Закона и порядка", чем он протрезвеет больше чем на пару часов, Дино всегда отвечает: ты права, конечно, Кейси, но почему это должно меня ебать - такая вот рутинная жизнь рок-группы с самым охуенным на свете названием. Так что, наверное, всё начинается с того, что за сценой дыры, где они сегодня абсолютно точно не выступают, небрежно прислоненная к ящику из-под пива, стоит и грустно вздыхает в одиночестве сладкая, вкусная, беззащитная девочка - Пи-Эр-Эс, мать её, двадцать четыре, кастомная, с пикап-сплитом и любовно наебошенной по всему корпусу неоновой геометрией. Ебучий винтаж. 

Как же Дино слаб до ебучего винтажа.

На сцене кто-то ревёт, толпа подвывает, в коридоре - никого, кроме самозабвенно сосущихся в углу дурачков из "Дохлой хунты", и Дино решает - время знакомиться.

\- Привет, одна здесь отдыхаешь? - бормочет он, проводя пальцами по лаку на грифе, и, присев, закидывает гитару на плечо - изгиб деки ложится на него, как бёдра Нэнс из "Уотсоновской шлюхи" на лицо её очередного ёбыря. - Какая ты горячая штучка, сам дурак твой папочка, что оставил такую красотку одну, скажи?

Дино вообще-то на басу играет, но сегодня он не играет вообще - потому что идите нахуй, вот почему. Так что девочку можно сразу вести домой - знакомиться.

Ну, в общем, он разворачивается и нос к носу сталкивается с какой-то дылдой.

\- Вот это да, - ласково говорит она, голос низкий и хриплый, - похищение века.

И вопросов у Дино не возникает вообще никаких - девочка со своими татухами, гладкими белыми волосами до жопы, запахом дешёвых крепких сигарет и пива и неоновыми сережками так похожа на свою гитару, что аж смешно.

Дино и моргнуть не успевает - а вокруг них уже хороших прям несколько человек, хер знает откуда выползших, и на их фоне ещё сильнее видно, какая она высокая и пафосная. Можно было б с какой корпо-принцесской даже спутать, если бы не огромные, серые и абсолютно мёртвые рыбьи глазищи. Дино смотрит в них и понимает - нехорошо как-то получилось. Дерется он как мешок с говном, а люди с такими глазами любят отрезать от тех, кто им не нравится, маленькие кусочки - и это кинково в небольших постельных количествах и совсем не кинково, когда тебя потом собирают по трем улицам мусорщики.

Итак, Дино дерется, как мешок с говном, наебенивается и пиздит вещи у опасных людей - и он всё ещё жив, почему? Да потому что обаятельный и хорошо владеет гендзюцу "вовремя сдать назад".

Очень хорошо.

\- Хер знает, кто ты, конечно, птичка, но не держи обиду, ладно? - говорит он насколько может доброжелательно и с сожалением бухает гитару ей в руки. - При виде такой красивой девочки у каждого бы башку снесло.

\- Господи ж ты, блять, боже мой, - задумчиво говорит красотка, как-то пиздец издевательски накручивая на палец длинный платиновый локон, и ненавязчиво блочит его, когда он пытается шагнуть к выходу. Свободная от гитары ее ладонь медленно ползет к оттопыривающемуся карману дутой серебряной куртки - девчушка явно угорает по футуризму шестидесятых прошлого века, и это как бы достойно уважения, он бы с ней выпил - если бы встретил не здесь и не сейчас. - И это он даже не обо мне. Обидно, вообще-то, знаешь ли.

\- Ты чё, Дино, это ж ебанутая девка из "Дуэлистов", Слава, - шепчет какой-то долбоеб, пихая его локтем под ребра - и этот вот тычок оказывается последней соломинкой: Дино выворачивает красотке на берцы.

Секунд тридцать все держат уважительную паузу.

\- Ты такой классический говнарь, - задумчиво говорит потом Слава и, поднимая ноги по очереди, чистит носки ботинок о его джинсы - _справедливо_ , думает Дино. - Аж недоброй памяти "Самураи" вспоминаются. Отпиздить тебя, что ли?

\- О, давай, - оживляется Дино, путая местами слоги. - Тухловат вечер, сечешь, подруга?

Она пялит своими тусклыми глазами, и Дино думает - вот ща, сейчас пырнёт, и поминай, как звали. Такие же были у его знакомого психа из "Мальстрема" перед тем, как тот совсем шизанулся и пошел крошить своих же в мелкую капусту.

\- А поехали лучше ко мне, - говорит она. Дино ухмыляется во весь рот.

\- А поехали, - говорит он. - Что, родителей нет дома?

\- Надеюсь, есть, - говорит она всё с тем же выражением лица - полумечтательным, полушизанутым - и выглядит, как Полумна Лавгуд, если бы у той в подвале хранилось двадцать трупов в рядочек и не было трусов под юбкой.

\- Ой, бля, - говорит Дино - в голове пролетает вся видеотека хуйни про детей-убийц, как же он дрочит на кинематограф первой четверти двадцать первого века - и Дино кидает ей свои любимые зеркальные очки, - надень, пока я ещё раз не блеванул, и поехали.

\- Что не так? - спрашивает она, а сладкие губки растягиваются в такой издевательской гримасе, что верится ей вот прям слабо. - У меня красивые глаза.

\- Ага, охуеть просто, - говорит Дино, глядя, как ее тонкие пальцы гладят дужку. - Будешь снимать на концертах - будет вау-эффект пиздец, гарантирую, а вблизи лучше не надо, а то сраный ребенок Розмари от зависти разрыдается.

Она хмыкает, надевает очки - и сразу становится как с плакатов.

\- Будешь много пиздеть, я о тебе спою, - говорит она. - Тебе не понравится, красота.

\- Охуенно, жду, - говорит Дино, подхватывает ее под талию - и они выдвигаются.

***

Наутро он просыпается у своего риппера - щекой на той самой неоновой Пэ-Эр-Эс, с охуенным счётом за пять сломанных костей, подправленное личико и полностью восстановленную кожу правой руки - минус кожанка, бля, _любимая_ кожанка, думает Дино.

До Славы они так и не доехали - вроде как случилось много паленого бухла, Мальстрем, его разъебанный мотоцикл, визит к кому-то важному за звонкими эдди на открытие "самого тупорылого бара в истории, какой же ты конченный" и драка в подворотне, а потом - почему-то, откуда-то - взрыв и темнота.

Но где-то между какими-то двумя из этих событий она раздвинула для него ноги на заднем сиденье Деламейна и до крови обкусала шею - ебанутая, думает Дино с нежностью и отправляет на неподписанный новый номер в журнале вызовов сообщение "твоя девочка у меня, могу оставить себе?".

Когда он, уже у себя, режет куртке ободранные рукава, приходит ответ.

"коснешься ее - и тебе будет больно думать".

Дино хмыкает и на вытянутых руках рассматривает любимую теперь уже безрукавку.

Получается - непредсказуемо - даже лучше, чем раньше, и он широко ухмыляется, перекусывая зубами последние болтающиеся нитки.


	2. а могли бы пить пиво за гаражами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> славой/роуг

\- Что, прости? - мягко спрашивает фиксерша.

Славой закидывает ногу на стол - потому что почему бы ему не закинуть ногу на стол?

\- Фей-ер-верк, - с удовольствием повторяет он чуть ли не по слогам. - Большой.

\- У тебя на концерте? - она приподнимает чётко очерченную бровь. - Сладкий мой, а давай-ка убедимся, что мы думаем об одном и том же фейерверке.

Ее взгляд обмораживает его коленку - которая на столе - доползает до лица и на губах спотыкается. Классика.

Славой доброжелательно улыбается, чтобы усилить эффект. И медленно закидывает на стол вторую ногу.

За ответ на ее вопрос в целом должно сойти - так и выходит.

\- Ты, я слышала, и сам неплохо справляешься, - говорит фиксерша, и Славой цокает языком - его реально бесит, когда людям впадлу подумать. - Зачем вдруг понадобились мои услуги?

\- Аутсорс, слыхала про такое? - говорит Славой - ему нравится, как нарушается мягкая плотность ее лица глубокими морщинами на лбу и возле носа, когда она раздражается. - Чтобы перевернуть мир, нужен рычаг. Типа.

Господи, ребенок, да ты совсем скорбный, читается в ее взгляде яснее, чем если бы она высказалась, но все, что делает фиксерша в итоге - это выкатывает неебический ценник.

Очень профессионально, думает Славой с отвращением. На стол хочется ещё и плюнуть.

Он, ясное дело, соглашается, материальное его ебет мало.

\- У художников свои причуды? - тянет она, получив эдди, и, посверкав бионическими глазками, предупреждает: - Если в толпе окажется какой-нибудь важный корп - они, не поверишь, от такого прутся - я-то выкручусь, а вот ты получишь неиллюзорное количество проблем.

\- Да мне похуй, - говорит Славой, и ему действительно похуй. - За каждого дохлого корпа - косарь сверху.

И тут вдруг - очень неожиданно - происходит событие.

Ее взгляд, прятавшийся под шторами полуопущенных век, врезается в стену стекла между их глазами - и Славой даже начинает ее слегка уважать, потому что очки почти трещат от напора.

В общем-то, где-то тут ему и становится интересно.

\- Как тебя зовут? - спрашивает Славой.

\- Проваливай, - говорит она одновременно с ним, - сделка отменяется.

Что-то начинает вращаться у Славоя в голове, когда она говорит это. Он смотрит на ее лицо в целом, составляя глаза, губы и морщины в один видеоряд, и в голове начинает крутиться какое-то смутное воспоминание ещё с тех времён, когда он угорал по справедливости и хуёвому року.

Странная какая-то. Голографическая. Прямо посмотришь - одна, а сбоку - совсем другая. Вода. Ртуть.

\- Круто ты, - одобртельно говорит Славой, не сдвинувшись с места. - Что-то вспомнилось?

Она не отвечает - конечно, она не отвечает, а потом происходит сразу несколько вещей, несложная такая цепочка событий - рука ее шкафообразного приятеля на плече Славоя, этого же приятеля простреленная печень и эта женщина, за шкирку выбрасывающая его из своего клуба.

\- Не возвращайся, деточка, - говорит она на прощание. - Я слышала, хорошая пластика губ сейчас стоит немало.

\- Приходи на концерт, - хохочет он ей в спину, сплевывая выбитый зуб на асфальт. - Приходи, слышишь? Тебе понравится, красота!

Славой переворачивается на живот, собирая себя с уличной грязи - круто, круто, как же охуенно - и утыкается взглядом в сапоги Джейсона.

\- Знать не хочу, как ты умудрился заставить Роуг лично замарать об тебя руки, но поздравляю, - безразлично говорит Джейсон и тушит сигарету о сиденье своего мотоцикла.- Домой?

Роуг, думает Славой. Охуенно, ей подходит, вторично немного, но не всем же быть на гребне волны.

\- Репетировать, блять! - орёт Славой, и сладкое пиздатое чувство тянет за кишки. - Будет новая песня.

***

Когда он ловит ее взгляд в концертной толпе, у него встаёт. Это происходит на кульминации "Кибер-души" - уже после того, как мальчики той пиздоглазой старушки устраивают на танцполе первоклассное месиво, когда он хрипит в микрофон так, что связки трясутся и потом будут ныть.

И тут - ее глаза.

Однажды Славой получил пулю в голову и сдох - и это не было и вполовину так же круто.

Роуг стоит, скрестив руки, в правой - пистолет, в левой - его трепещущее сердце, или член, или душа, вообще неважно. Очень продуманно стоит - так, что попадает под контровой свет, углубляющий резкие линии ее лица, но чуть в стороне от центра площадки, где разбивают друг другу мясо и импланты.

Где-то внутри есть я настоящая, но тебе я ее не покажу, не дорос, говорит этот выбор места, и Славой знает - не покажет никогда, хоть ты в лепешку расшибись, он - не тот, а тот - не он, ну и, честно говоря, нахуй - ему и фасада хватит: можно ли назвать иллюзию иллюзией, если она так качественно наебывает мозг?

 _Большой палец Роуг проходится по её губам в том месте, где у Славоя всё ещё заживает след от ее удара, и он давится похотью и мажет всей рукой мимо струн_.


	3. Галатея (ну типа)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> славой/виктор

Славой просыпается в каком-то типа кабинете - по крайней мере, на операционном кресле с красивым видом на разложенные рядом на столике инструменты и две мужские жопы чуток подальше. На языке вертится какая-то старая симфония, мотивчик из четырех нот - очень хочется новую песню.

Славой пытается сесть - в голове взрывается (блядская карма) будто бы бракованная граната - он стонет.

Мужики поворачиваются к нему. Постарше и посимпатичнее молча подходит и начинает в глаза заглядывать и пульс считать - ну, дело знакомое, Славой даже не сильно отбивается. Помоложе, со смутно знакомым криминальным еблом, говорит:

\- Не помер. Супер!

И растягивает губы в какой-то бесконечной муторно-жизнерадостной улыбке.

\- О. Ты ебёшь Керри Евродина, - говорит Славой.

\- Именно это ты вчера и сказал перед тем, как полезть в драку, - мужик почесывает живот и зевает. - Чё, второй раунд?

\- Иди нахуй.

Голова гудит тысячами вольт, пальцы, потянувшись к лицу, натыкаются на титан и стекло над бровью, беспомощно царапают гладкую пустоту лба.

Вот это меня расхуярило, думает Славой. Чего, интересно, добрый доктор намешал в свой волшебный коктейльчик?

Записать бы на бумажку рецепт, проебать, попытаться восстановить по памяти, откинуться - и снова оказаться в этом кресле. 

Повторить раза три-четыре - и потянет вполне на сингл, если не очень к себе приебываться.

Добрый доктор замирает вполоборота, уставившись на его лицо - Славой в ответ мельком снисходительно заценивает скульптурные бёдра.

\- Ну как? - хрипит он. - Красиво получилось?

\- Качественно, - отвечает риппер; татуированные бицепсы бугрятся - прям даже ничего так. - Придешь через две недели, я уберу пластину. 

\- Угу, - говорит Славой; в голове все еще воют полицейские сирены, во рту - привкус лёгкого ультранасилия, - есть, чем похмелиться?

Добрый доктор смотрит на него с миротворческой утомленностью во взгляде. В телевизоре Керри Евродин поет с азиатскими девочками - так уебищно, что хочется откинуться обратно.

\- Нет, серьёзно, Вик, актуальный вопрос, - говорит второй мужик, рассеянно потирая рассеченную бровь. - Что, даже пива нет?

"Вик" смотрит на него долгим взглядом тоже, но, видимо, для евродиновского ёбыря у него в сердечке больше места.

\- В холодильнике, малыш, - говорит он. - Только мальчику пока лучше не надо.

\- Ничего, сдохну так сдохну, - вежливо говорит Славой.

\- Ты нравишься Джонни, - сообщает мужик, прежде чем уплыть в направлении маленького холодильника в углу.

\- Мне похуй, - всё так же вежливо отвечает Славой, но принесенное пиво, конечно, берёт - хуйня какая-то дедовская, пивоварня, судя по цифрам на упаковке, старше Найт-сити. - Кому?

\- Неважно. Вик, ты золото. Чем я могу отблагодарить? Ну, помимо эдди, ясное дело.

\- Перестать проламывать людям черепа, а потом приводить их ко мне в три часа ночи? Как думаешь, справишься, Ви? - впервые за весь разговор в голос риппера прорываются какие-то эмоции, кроме усталого принятия, и Славой смеётся.

Они разом оборачиваются на него, одинаково скрещивая руки на груди - ну смешно же пиздец.

\- Ого, Пиноккио оказался настоящим живым мальчиком, - говорит Славой, с громким чпоком открывая пиво. - Что дальше, выяснится, что у вас тут не клуб людей с одинаковыми уебищными именами?

\- Понятно, почему ты нравишься Джонни, - констатирует Ви. - Уебывай давай.

Он протягивает руку - 

нет, блин, не просто руку. 

Витрину для ебанного совершенства.

Славой хватает его за запястье, дергает на себя, разглядывая поближе. Имплант серебрится под неоновым светом - вписанный в кожу так точно, что кажется татуировкой, если не присматриваться.

\- Ты делал? - коротко спрашивает Славой, поднимая взгляд на риппера.

\- Ну всё, - говорит Ви, - и этот туда же.

\- Да, - неохотно отвечает риппер, отвернувшись к телевизору.

Славой улыбается.

\- Запиши меня на приём.

***

Когда у вас в этом типа кабинете тет-а-тет - ощущается, конечно, совсем по-другому.

Славой быстро привыкает.

\- Ты знаешь, док, я пиздец люблю разгон про Галатею, - говорит он, глядя, как умные машинки, запрограммированные Виком, ковыряются где-то у него в раскрытой грудной клетке - такое, бля, клише, конечно.

Виктор ковыряет Славоя. Славой, конечно, ковыряет Виктора - уже которую неделю, и всё безрезультатно; стоицизм, достойный упоминания на не самых обоссаных стенах Найт-сити.

\- Я - нет, - коротко говорит Виктор. - Грустная история.

Вот пиздит же. И кому пиздит? 

Раскрытие ребер - процесс всегда обоюдный, если нарочно не отгораживаться, а Виктору на это очень не хватает сволочизма. Славой с удовольствием давит, глядя, как у титана хрустит позвоночник.

\- И я б тебе даже поверил! Если б ты не пялился на свой хром на моей груди, как на хренов Священный Грааль, - говорит он, позволяя холодной скользкой правде проскользнуть в слова; док не вздрагивает - но за его столешницу, стиснутую до белых пальцев, Славой неиллюзорно прям опасается. - Завязывай ломаться, а? 

\- Ответ "нет", если речь всё ещё об имплантах, - говорит Виктор мягко - он такой твердолобый, что об него хочется биться всем телом в попытках выбить из равновесия. Славою очень нравится. - И - нет, если уже не о них.

Славой закатывает глаза, растопыривает пятерню, плавно поворачивает - любуется и даёт любоваться. Плоти на ней до локтя остаётся максимум сантиметров десять - это если в общей сложности - типа, на швы и баланс. Музыка скрипящего кресла и музыка трещащего дерева - почти охуенные, только сильно не хватает ударных.

\- Да хорош, я же вижу, - тянет он, - у тебя в глазах - ебанца артистическая каждый раз, как ты на импланты смотришь. Реально не интересно попробовать всё перемесить и сделать наново? Из меня бы вышла охуенная Галатея, док, веришь?

\- Верю, - отвечает Виктор - расслабляется, принял какое-то решение, окей, послушаем, - да вот только мне кажется, что ты не в Галатеи вовсе метишь.

Славой смеётся, поднимает руки - всё и правда очень обоюдно вышло - дёргаются грудные мышцы, и Виктор, коротко ругнувшись, бросается к нему под истошный писк механики.

\- Может, хотя бы поебемся? - искренне спрашивает Славой, пока Виктор пытается сделать так, чтобы он не помер, и когда тот молча качает головой, разочарованно вздыхает.

Ни в пизду, ни в ПДНС.

Одно огорчение от этих ваших красивых сказок.


	4. керри/cлавой

— Таким образом субботние события после концерта, — Керри возвращается от барной стойки, продолжая читать статью. — ...стали четвёртым серьёзным столкновением с полицией Найт-сити для группы "Картезианские дуелисты".

— Бля, да не четвёртым, а пятым.

Керри переводит фокус зрения с той самой фотографии Славоя, которые вставляют во все статьи, на самого Славоя, лежащего у него на диване. У Славоя в руке — сигарета, на нём самом — узорчатый шёлковый халат Керри, а из джукбокса Лиззи красиво завывает про что-то очень космическое. 

— Не перебивай ты, самое интересное дальше — Керри наматывает круги и очень выразительно продолжает читает — Чего же добивается фронтмен группы Славой Макаллистер своим вызывающим поведением и не менее вызывающими текстами?

Славой очень показушно вздыхает, очень красиво затягивается и очень демонстративно стряхивает пепел на ковёр — Керри поначалу пытался возмущаться, но в тот же вечер ебанул на этот же ковёр подожжённую самбуку.

— Но это всё неважно, на самом деле. — Керри смеётся и усаживается рядом со Славоем. — Тут фанаточка называет тебя сладеньким! И они сделали опрос в конце статьи! Правда ли Славой Макаллистер сладенький!

— Правда в том, — Славой тушит окурок об страдающий ковёр и перекидывает ноги со спинки на Керри. — Что они просто все слишком тупые. Потому что как можно такое писать после того, как я подорвал сцену в Кабуки — я хуй знает.

— Вот поэтому — Керри легонько стукает Славоя по коленке — я и проголосовал за то, что ты не сладенький.

Славой приподнимается на локте и свободной рукой убирает чёлку с лица — _с него бы картину писать, и в галерею, и подписать “самая красивая мразь в Найт-Сити, как же он заебал выёбываться, успокойся!”_ — и очень скептически на Керри смотрит.

— Вчера, когда ты мне отсасывал, ты так не думал, — он упирается ногой Керри в плечо. — Не боишься, что эти авторитетные журналисты напишут, что ты ебёшься с малолетками?

— А, то есть про возраст ты в Википедии напиздел и тебе шестнадцать? — Керри сползает на пол и садится прямо напротив его лица. — Про что ещё? Про два высших, видимо.

Славой смеётся, смеётся как всегда очень громко и очень противно, а Лиззи на фоне всё ещё поёт про чистую вселенскую любовь и самопожертвование — _все помнят, как для неё это закончилось_.

— Ты песни мои слушал, конечно, у меня есть два высших, — Славой потягивается и поворачивается к Керри, — и мозг.

— Ты называешь это два высших, — Керри его целует и ведёт руками под ворот халата. — Я называю это выебоны.

— Весь мир держится на выебонах, — Славой стягивает с Керри майку и тянется рукой к поясу джинсов. — Главное правильно их применять.


	5. мисти/фем!славой

Мисти мягкой тряпочкой протирает пиалы и кувшины на полке, каждый час переключает радио с одной музыкальной станции на какую-нибудь другую и зажигает новые палочки с благовониями.

Когда где-то в соседнем повороте слышится очень громкий взрыв, Мисти даже почти не дёргается — привыкла. Когда с ноги вышибают заднюю дверь — готовится ругаться — в целом, привыкла тоже. На вбежавшей девушке — классная косуха, татуировка на всю грудь и пояс с гранатами, и пистолет она перезаряжает прямо в лицо Мисти. Бергамот с запахом гари не справляется.

— Бля, сладкая, — она откашливается и сплёвывает кровью прямо на пол — Спрячь на минутку, пока свиньи на улицу не выйдут.

Она держится за бок, дышит тяжело, а глаза — бешеные. Мисти копов не любит, Мисти всё-таки росла в Найт-Сити, поэтому она суёт поверх пистолета рулон бумажных полотенец и отправляет её в кладовку.

Мисти вытирает кровь и зажигает апельсинку — по словам Виктора “вонючую жесть, трупы можно прятать”. Копы правда появляются, правда что-то спрашивают и почти отламывают лапку у манэки. Мисти профессионально строит из себя ненормальненькую, Мисти показывает на дверь за занавесом из бусин и и говорит, что в в ту комнату нельзя, что там медитируют, что туда только с чистой чакрой, раздевайтесь или не пущу.

Копы, видимо, не выдерживают апельсинку и уходят через пару минут проверять стрип-бар напротив, а Мисти ставит чайник и стучит по кладовке.

— Сука-а-а, ну и долбоёбы, — она смеётся громко и кладёт Мисти на прилавок кучу окровавленных платочков. — Я бы разделась.

Мисти почему-то и не сомневается.

Она говорит “очень атмосферно, сладкая, но воняет пиздец”, Мисти говорит “приходи чистая и поговорим”. Она фыркает, выходит, крадёт прямо здесь чей-то мотоцикл — Мисти почти уверена, что она живёт тем, что убегает от копов и крадёт мотоциклы — и съёбывает с улицы под крики про Альфа Центавру.

Вечером Мисти узнаёт, что её зовут Слава, её задержали сразу же на выезде из Маленького Китая за электрогранату копам под колёса, ей дали пятнашку, и живёт она совсем не кражей мотоциклов. Руки сами тянутся к колоде, Мисти вытаскивает перевёрнутую Башню и сразу же за ней Смерть. Хаос, значит. Новые начинания, значит.

Она приезжает через три недели — на этот раз на огромном торнтоне, гранат на ней нет, но зато кобуры теперь две, а длинные волосы стали андеркатом. Косуха, впрочем, всё такая же крутая, а майку можно было бы и не надевать — ничего бы не поменялось.

— Я прочитала три книжки про эту всю твою хуйню — она тяжело садится в массажное кресло и вытягивает ноги. — Очень классно. Ебашь.


	6. славой/фем!ви

Из багажника вид открывается восхитительный. Уотсон, романтика промзоны, порт и краны-краны-краны. Славой упирается левой пяткой — в ящик с патронами, правой — в карпет, обтягивающий багажник изнутри, взглядом — в женщину.

Женщина смолит сигаретку.

— С пробуждением, — говорит женщина. 

Славой прикидывает: в галене лежать пиздец, минус спина;  
в рейфилде — хуевая перегородка между багажником и салоном, выбраться — как харкнуть младенцу в мороженое, так что в рейфилдах возят только трупы;   
в калибурне — хуй знает, там он не бывал — это элитарный аттракцион;   
в милитехе — пять звезд, но здесь тесновато для милитеха, да и жопа болит, будто бы его ебали или на санках по ухабам катали — милитеховская подвеска такого бы себе не позволила. 

Вывод — это мизутани. 

Хороший выбор. Сочная тачка.

Сигаретка приказывает долго жить. Женщина растирает окурок об торец бетонного отбойника, отшвыривает его куда-то в средний план промышленного пейзажа и сразу достает портсигар с заей. 

— Давай без хуйни, ладно? — она закуривает от зажигалки в указательном пальце, защелкивает верхнюю фалангу, скрывая ее в протезе, и продолжает: — Твой пистолет у меня.

О, мадам, как будто бы это так сложно — натворить хуйни без пистолета. 

— Оставь себе, — хрипит Славой. — Ты припизднутая фанатка, идейная корпокрыса или тупо посредница, которой никто ничего не сказал?

— Последнее. Почти, — она задумчиво отворачивается, разглядывая мазутную гладь воды — уотерхаусовская Офелия во плоти, и Славой решает все-таки уточнить: 

— Ты нахуя меня из ментуры спиздила?

Технически это было не “из ментуры”, а “в преддверии ментуры”. 

Славой помнит, как его вип-пассажирно везли на заднем сидении коповской кареты от “Арасаки” и даже наручники на себе помнит. Удобные такие. Потом помнит колючку на дороге, пару взрывов и очередь в лобовое стекло, а еще свою мысль о том, что на них напал ебнувшийся на старости лет Керри Евродин — а потом нихуя не помнит.

Пистолет у него, вроде бы, изъяли, но вот же он — лежит на отбойнике рядом с коленями Офелии в кожаных штанах. 

Раз пистолет забрала, то все норм. Это уже называется “сервис”. Значит, Славой сегодня — пицца в курьерской доставке на пять звезд, а не потенциальный покойник в бетонных ботинках. Все становится на свои места. Вопрос, куда его доставляют: а) открытый; б) риторический.

Когда женщина говорит:

— Ну, ты сам должен знать, у кого самый большой интерес не видеть тебя в ментуре в день концерта, — Славой действительно уже знает ответ. Ничего нового под луной. Такая себе загадка.  
  
— Я его нахуй уволю, — зевает Славой, выбираясь из багажника. Болит, сука, все. 

Вопрос даже не в мизутани, а в том, что было до мизутани — а до мизутани она, видимо, тащила его по асфальту за лодыжку. За что, блять? Ух, знатно он поскачет по сцене сегодня. 

Пиздец, вот бы в обезьянник...

— Пожалуйста, — позволяет она, меланхолично пожимая цветастыми плечами в белой майке, — только пусть он сначала мне заплатит, хорошо? Мне кажется, я заслужила за разъеб целого кортежа хотя бы буррито.

У нее красивый голосок — таким в сериалам просят не уходить, а остаться — но в остальном она ни разу не смахивает на трагическую героиню. Не меньше шести футов, не меньше четвертого размера, пачка ярко-красных дредов на башке, татуированная бицуха и скука на модельном ебальце — милая прекрасна, как все, кто смертной матерью рожден, — но не Офелия, да, не Офелия. 

Славой разглядывает ее в профиль: ему кажется. Потом она поворачивается анфас, и он понимает: ему не кажется.

— Бляяя. Я откуда-то тебя знаю. У меня в голове знание, что ты нормально лабаешь на гитаре, но я ебу, откуда оно. 

Она выдыхает дым и впервые за эту пару минут смотрит на него не как на гору потенциальных эдди родом из своего багажника, а как на человека — ну привет, охота аж лапой помахать.

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, — спустя какое-то время отвечает она.

— Пиздишь, — для начала уличает ее Славой, а потом крепко задумывается, вкипая взглядом в ее профиль: — А. Ты выступала в “Грязи” с этим дерьмом мамонта.

— О, тебе не нравится “Самурай”?

— Хуета, — подтверждает Славой. — Долго тут сидеть будем? 

Ну, уебать она его не хочет, но если он попробует съебаться, то скорее всего, они подерутся. Бля, а что будет, если они подерутся? Не то чтобы Славой действительно собирается с ней пиздиться — _это у него такая привычка — первым делом при знакомстве прикидывать, что получится, если он выйдет с этим человеком раз на раз_ — но тем не менее. Будет эротично — да, но победит-то кто?

— Твой менеджер выпутается из хейвудских пробок, заберет тебя — и мы попрощаемся, — умиротворяюще начитывает она и отстегивает ему мягкую улыбочку.

На первый взгляд она прям такая — панк-рок королева-мать: архаическая улыбочка и ботинки с шипами. Ммм, “ _ты мне жена или Эвтерпа_ ”... па… синкопа, шантрапа, подгруппа… агрх. Потом.

Потом. Славой окончательно выбирается из багажника и потягивается, превращаясь в один сплошной хрустящий сустав:

— Во-первых, я буду скучать, — он умеет ценить подарки судьбы: спасибо, что на ее месте оказался не какой-то противный мудак или фанатик “дуэлистов” — хуй знает, что хуже. — Во-вторых, мадам, мне не пять. Моему менеджеру не нужно забирать из детского сада.

И тогда она отвечает:

— Из детского сада забрала тебя я, — еще одна сигарета летит куда-то в сторону залива. Где-то там пристань — солнце, танкер вдалеке, вода, красиво до пизды. — Давай не будем усложнять друг другу жизнь, ладно? Там вон пицца.

Славой оборачивается. Нет, ну сервис правда нихуя себе. На аэродинамичной крыше мизутани стоит пропитавшаяся жиром коробка из “папы джонса”.

— Ананасы? — без опаски, но с мрачными предчувствиями уточняет Славой, поддевая картонную крышку.

— Я люблю ананасы, — пожимает плечами она.

— Ой, нахуй. Как тебя зовут?

— Сначала имя, а потом уже на хуй? Рыцарство не мертво. 

— Пиздец, а ты веселая.

— Есть немного, — она отворачивается: залив ей интересней, чем Славой, выковыривающий ананасы из пиццы грязными руками. — Я Ви.

— Славой, — на самом деле там “шлавой”, потому что у Шлавоя рот едой набит — но она и так все знает, так что в принципе похуй. — А, я слышал про тебя.

— Я играла на гитаре с дерьмом мамонта, да.

— Я про разъеб “Арасаки”, но да, стояние на одной сцене с Евродином перечеркивает все твои заслуги. Что там щас… — Славой переводит взгляд в правый верхний угол, где “Кироши” показывает ему время: почти семь вечера. — Заебись, еще успеваем на саундчек. 

— Твой менеджер заплатит мне, если я сдам тебя ему на руки, — уведомляет Ви.

Интересно, среди наемников считается, что чем меньше буква, тем круче? Куда не плюнь — попадешь в Джея, Эс или Кью. 

— Мой менеджер платит тебе, если я окажусь на своем концерте, — фыркает Славой. — Не выебывайся. Позвони ему. 

Он прикидывает: щас они начнут кукарекать — но Ви только смотрит на него взглядом, будто бы они вечность сидят в одной камере и он ее смертельно заебал, потом улыбается так, прям коротко и, бля, действительно звонит. Славой снова удостаивается только ее профиля: перебитого носа без горбинки, но с горбом — и думает: ты мне жена или Эвтерпа — и потом добавить что-нибудь про шпингалет. Шпингалет — хорошее слово. Петься хуево будет, но слов хорошее. Хм.

— Ладно, — она легко спрыгивает с отбойника, открывает портсигар, снова закуривает, подбирая его пистолет, и признается: — Стайн охуел, что мы еще не подрались. 

— Подмигни, если захочешь надрать мне задницу, — хуевый тот флирт, который флиртуется, пока ты вытираешь жир с рук об свою футболку, но другого у Славоя нет. — Курс на “Тотентанц”. Я поеду не в багажнике, если вы не против, мадам.

— Прям на “Тотентанц”? — Ви вздергивает бровь, поджимая губы — Ты выглядишь так, будто бы тебя достали из мусорного бака.

Не понял.

— И? 

— ... и действительно. Это же “Тотентанц”.

В жопу бы тебя послать за такие оскорбления.

— “Тотентанц” — охуенный клуб, — возмущается Славой.

Он усаживается на переднее пассажирское. Салон воняет хвойной отдушкой, смазкой для оружия, бензином и женскими духами. Для полноты экспириенса а-ля Жан-Батист Гренуй не хватает только запаха стройки и свежеокрашенной лавочки. 

— Меня там все время пиздят, — делится она, выкидывая пустую коробку из-под пиццы куда-то в мусорную гору и открывает дверцу в салон. Сначала в салон входит ее длинная нога (шесть футов роста, стопроц шесть футов роста), следом — все остальное. Вблизи ее нос выглядит еще на десяток раз поломанней.

— Меня тоже, — признается Славой, растекаясь по сидению и упирая пятку в бардачок. — Охуенный клуб. 

— Как скажешь, — вздыхает Ви, опуская стекло в своей двери, и мягким голосом говорит: — Ногу свою ебучую убери.

— У тебя тут и так сральник. Вот пятно. Че не так?

— Еще разок ебало откроешь — и поедешь на такси, месье.

— Ты про мусорскую карету или про настоящее такси?

Полный игнор. Ви зажимает зубами сигарету и трогает машину с места, уложив обе руки на баранку. Славой открывает свое окно — видимо, чтобы их нахуй просквозило. 

Мизутани едет сквозь лето, асфальт блестит, как полированная жестянка, в голове лениво ползают мысли: “буду рад посмотреть со сцены, как ты будешь хуяриться с малолетками в слеме” или “я норм пою, кстати” или “а вдруг менты приедут, мне нужен крепкий тыл”. Еще думает: ты мне жена или Эвтерпа — эх, хуета. Какая ему любовная лирика. Он всегда был тем еще хуйлом, когда дело доходило до любовной лирики. 

— Попиздовали, а то на мой концерт опоздаешь. 

Ви стряхивает пепел в окно, сдувает с лица ярко-красную челку и несогласно качает головой:

— Еще и саундчек послушаю.


	7. такемура/фем!славой

Такемура много с чем справляется хорошо: со снайперской стрельбой и военной стратегией, с формированием охранных кортежей и контрразведкой, с штурмовыми винтовками и холодным оружием, борьба-слежка-допрос, — но не с детьми.

Абсолютно точно не с детьми.

Де-ти.

В Такемуре борются два желания. Первое — оттаскать мальчишку за ухо, но это не просто мальчишка, а Сейчи-доно — оттаскивать за ухо Сейчи-доно было бы неуважением ко всей империи. Такого себе Такемура позволить не мог.

Второе желание — это схватить Сейчи-доно за плечи в паническом полуобъятии. Живой. Да, непозволительно покоцанный. Да, накрашенный. Да, одетый как американская шлюха, а не как правнук Арасаки-сама — но живой. 

Разглядывая сорванца в тусклом свете полупустого концертного зала, Такемура осознает, что у него есть еще и третье желание. Желание это — с возгласом “что это такое?” схватить ребенка за крашеную челку, но Такемура глубоко вздыхает: негоже самураю, негоже на правнука господина; подавать пример и держать себя в руках — вот что гоже. Сохранять лицо при столкновении с крашеной челкой, которой два часа назад еще не было, — вот что еще гоже. 

Поэтому он только крадет одну руку Сейчи-доно на плечо, даром что плечо в полупрозрачной футболке — и вкрадчиво призывает:

— Молодой господин, скажите мне, — начало получается уверенным и спокойным (вот, так нормально; если Такемура продолжит быть вменяемой референтной фигурой, Сейчи-доно точно перестанет сбегать из-под охраны в самом омерзительном городе на планете), — кто это сделал?

Под ширмой из крови Сейчи-доно делает задумчиво-шкодливое лицо, будто бы мало того, что это сделал он сам, так еще и в процессе занятия, которое абсолютно не подобает молодому господину. 

На первый взгляд у Сейчи-доно рассечена бровь: кровь заливает всю левую половину лица — местами блестящая, местами высохшая. Такемура не знает, что хуже: это или его голубая челка. Или кожаные штаны. 

Или то, что присмотреть за Сейчи-доно, было личной просьбой Арасаки-сама — а Такемура допустил это. 

— Сейчи-доно, я повторю свой вопрос, — с нажимом начинает Такемура. Потом думает: надо без нажима. И без “ваш отец будет вами недоволен” — вот, так надо. Так надо общаться с детьми. Спокойно и с уважением. — Кто это сделал?

Концертный зал — зал в дискотечном клубе, усеянный пустыми бутылками, бумажками, грязью. Видимо, выступление ансамбля завершается, и остаются самые преданные фанаты… кого бы то ни было. Ей-богу, кто вообще будет выступать в такой дыре? Не филармония, цыкает Такемура, отпинывая пивную жестянку в сторону, не филармония.

Сейчи-доно заминается, но тут раздается вальяжный женский голос — и этот голос ставит перед фактом:

— Я.

Голос раздается практически свыше — грудной и тяжелый, как надгробная плита.

Такемура подбирается с готовностью сдержанно отстоять честь Арасаки, при этом не афишируя, чью именно честь он отстаивает. В Найт-Сити дикий народ, у них в голове другими корпорациями загажено, могут отреагировать и негативно. А тогда Такемуре придется отреагировать насильственно. А он старается быть достойной ролевой моделью.

— Это была я, — повторяет женский голос.

Достойная ролевая модель, повторяет Такемура.

А голос Сейчи-доно тем временем робко добавляет: 

— Я сам попросил, — и зачесывает назад голубую челку в липкой красной крови.

Достойная ролевая модель, повторяет Такемура.

Вырывается, разумеется, против воли — с вашего позволения, охреневшее:

— Вы что?

И Сейчи-доно с готовностью поясняет:

— Госпожа Макаллистер автографы не раздает...

Ах да. Это вообще ничего не объясняет, но зато помогает хотя бы вспомнить про существование некой госпожи — на тутошний манер мисс — Макаллистер:

— ...и я предложила ему на память въебать. Он согласился, — она, свесив ноги со сцены, сидит в окружении людей: все как один одеты странно и через один побиты. — А ты что, его папаша?

В следующую секунду Такемура резко чувствует себя виноватым перед каждым коленом семьи Арасака, потому что первая его мысль — это несомненно “упаси господь”. 

Сейчи-доно прыскает. Кроме Сейчи-доно прыскают и зеваки, рядом с “госпожой Макаллистер” — и она с отвращением морщится. Папаша, гыгы, папаша — несется по туповатой человеческой массе, и Такемура корит себя за снобское отвращение. Потом оглядывает “госпожу Макаллистер” — и корит себя еще раз. Неповадно самураю так отзываться о незнакомой женщине, но выглядит мисс Макаллистер так, что каждому джентльмену стоит трижды подумать, прежде чем с ней связываться. 

На самом деле, она выглядит, как типичная гражданка Найт-Сити — одетая в брутальное надругательство над милитари и яркие туфли на каблуке, с белыми волосами, убранными назад какими-то очками, с вырезом который ни одна уважающая себя женщина не стала бы носить, и с неестественно огромными губами.  
  
Ничто из вышеупомянутого не имеет значение. Такемура поворачивается обратно с Сейчи-доно:

— Это правда? — вот что имеет значение.

— Ну… да? — робко предполагает он и глуповато смеется, а следом — тут же делает виноватое лицо: — Только папе не говори.

Но Такемура не первый год по земле ходит — ему ведомы все эти уловки. Манипуляции он раскусывает на раз-два. Что он не раскусывает на раз-два — это подростков, потому что кто бы мог подумать, что у такого юного парня из такой великой семьи окажутся такие странные фетиши.

— Боюсь, я буду вынужден поставить в известность вашего отца, — выдыхает Такемура.

Сейчи-доно ужасается:

— Но это ты меня упустил! Так что теперь ты должен...

— Если вы собираетесь упасть до низкого шантажа, то смею вас предупредить, что он не будет результативен. Подумаете над своим поведением в машине. Идем, — Такемура тянется, чтобы уважительно увести подопечного под локоть, и тоскливо думает о том, какой стыд будет, когда он честно признается господину в собственном проступке. А он признается. Это дело чести.

— Ну нет, — юношу Сейчи-доно понятие чести неведомо. — Я никуда не пойду, — упрямится он.

Мальчишка, какой же мальчишка. Если бы у Такемуры было право критиковать его отца, он бы его покритиковал — но он его не критикует, хотя сына господин Геничиро воспитал плохо.

— У вас семейный ужин с вашим прадедом, — говорит Такемура. — Вас нужно привести в порядок.

— Да господи, я что, своего прадеда не видел? — закатывает глаза Сейчи-доно.

Разумеется, из дрязги привлекают нежелательное внимание. Мисс Макаллистер гортанно воет и говорит:

— Как же вы меня все заебали, — она харкает на пол, бросает окурок аккурат в свой плевок, спрыгивает со сцены, растирает все это дело синим носком туфли и продолжает: — Ты, блять, — тык в какого-то пацана рядом со сценой, — вы, блять, — тык в юных дев с длинными косами, — а вы, блять, — неуважительное указание в сторону Сейчи-доно и его, Такемуры, — ну просто пиздец.

Она решительно идет к ним и подойдя на расстояние громкого шепота продолжает:

— Билеты для корпоративных шлюх закончились. Уебывайте.

Созерцательная часть Такемуры отстраненно думает “какая жалость, что такое привлекательное лицо, как у мисс Макаллистер, принадлежит женщине, плюющей на пол”, а деятельная укоряет:

— Мы ничем не заслужили такого хамства с вашей стороны.

Ни манер, ни… манер.

— Пиздец, ну ты держи меня в курсе, папаш, — закатывает глаза она.

— Я не отец этого юного господина, а вам не стоит встревать… — продолжает Такемура, но договорит не успевает: она начинает шипеть, как злобная змея:

— Пизда, ну ты еще на лбу у малого напиши “императорский пиздюк”. Мир не без добрых людей, авось прочитают да бровь ему зашьют. 

Случается секунда неопределенной игры в гляделки, и по результатам мыслительного процесса в своей голове, Такемура вынужден признать: он не знал, что граждане Найт-Сити так хорошо знают генеалогическое древо Сабуро-сама и обладают такие ошеломляющими навыками анализа. 

За этими мыслями он снова упускает важное:

— ...пусть именно шьют, без мед.клея, а то шрама не останется, ну и нахуя тогда это все было, — рассказывает мисс Макаллистер.

— Справедливо, справедливо, — бодро поддакивает Сейчи-доно, и Такемура возмущенно думает: вот со мной бы ты так соглашался.. — Может, на всякий случай еще по второй ебнете?

— Я тебя по жопе сейчас ебну, малой. 

— Мисс…

— Хуисс. Тебя тоже по жопе ебнуть, папаш? Нет? Тогда вон, на хуй.

Она приобнимает Сейчи-доно за шею, Такемура рефлекторно тянется к кобуре под пиджаком, и она накрывает его ладонь на пистолете своей, когда приобнимает и его тоже.

— Такемура-сан, вы все испортили, — вздыхает Сейчи-доно, пока она ведет их к выходу.

Стараясь держать ситуацию под контролем, Такемура напряженно отвечает:

— Мы продолжим этот разговор в машине. 

Мисс Макаллистер успокаивающе похлопывает его по руке через пиджак и рассказывает Сейчи-доно:

— Проверяй новости, пацаненыш, завтра играем в каком-нибудь полицейском участке.

Какова же полиция Найт-Сити, если полицейский участок может штурмом взять любые низкопробные рокеры.

У конкретно этой низкопробной рокерши (была бы хорошей исполнительницей — не играла бы по помойкам) совсем не женственный низкий голос девицы, которая курит папиросы с колыбели, и когда говорит:

— Папашу тоже можешь взять, — встречаются две вещи, которые Такемура не ценит: женщин, которые басят, и женщин, которые не умеют слушать. 

Он так и говорит:

— Вы совершенно не умеете слушать, — ведь уже говорили про это: он Сейчи-доно не отец. Зачем поднимать этот вопрос снова?

— А ты совершенно не умеешь заваливать ебало, да? — она хлопает его по плечу. — В добрый путь. 

Выйдя из концертного зала, Такемура не выдерживает и все-таки оттаскивает Сейчи-доно за ухо. Пока они идут к машине, начинается дождь, Такемура понимает, что с афиш на всех стенах ему улыбаются хамские губы, а Сейчи-доно визжит. Где-то между “ай” и “ой” он вскрикивает:

— Пиздец-пиздец! Я все понял, да хватит, да я все понял, — и Такемура просвещенно думает: кажется, он понял, какая Сейчи-доно нужна референтная фигура — и дает ему подзатыльник. 

— В машину, — и следом уверенно добавляет: — блять.

Сабуро-сама ждет.


End file.
